


Eavesdropper | Percy Jackson x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: PJO Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena's Child! Reader, F/M, M/M, Snoopy Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You accidentally overhear a private conversation between Jason and Percy.





	Eavesdropper | Percy Jackson x Reader

You sighed, looking at the Poseidon cabin. "Will you go ask him out already?" Annabeth asked loudly. "SHH!" You shushed her frantically, looking around to make sure no one heard her. You sighed again. You guessed your secret hasn't been as secret as you had thought.

"Ok, so I may or may not have a slight crush on Percy." You admitted. You were relatively new to Camp Half Blood. You arrived 2 months ago and was claimed by Athena. You got along really well with your half siblings and you really liked camp.

"If you're worried I'm gonna be mad that you ask out my ex, I'm not. Seriously." Annabeth told you. "But I'm gonna be mad if you keep fawning over him. It"s not good for his ego." Annabeth pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't fawn over him for your information." You rebutted. "Mmmhmm, sure." Malcolm chimed in sarcastically. You looked at your siblings, feeling betrayed. "Why is everyone at this table so interested in my love life?" You asked them incredulously. It was like you accidentally sat at the Aphrodite table. 

"We just want you to be happy." Annabeth told you. "It'll also be kinda funny to see how Mom reacts." Malcolm chuckled. Oh Gods, you hadn't even thought about that! Seeing your nervous look, Annabeth shut down the teasing.

"Ok, guys. That's enough. I doubt Mom would be mad, just exasperated." Annabeth said, trying to make you feel better. It didn't. "But seriously, go ask him out." Annabeth deadpanned. "I can't! What if he says no?" You asked nervously.

Malcolm scoffed. "Clearly you haven't seen the way he stares at you when you're not staring at him." You blushed again. "If he does stare at me like you say," You gave a pointed stare to Malcolm. "Then why can't I wait until he asks me out?"

Annabeth scoffed. "Percy is literally the most oblivious person in the world. You're gonna have to ask him out." Annabeth told you. "You know what? I will." You declared with a sudden burst of courage.

"Good. We can go now." Annabeth stood up. "Wait, what?" You asked wide eyed. You couldn't do this now, you needed a few days to mentally prepare. "We can go now. C'mon." Annabeth grabbed your arm, dragging you away from the Dining Pavilion.

"Annabeth! No! I need time to prepare! And plan!" You struggled, trying to get out of Annabeth's iron grip. "It's Percy! Any plan you have will go awry!" Annabeth grunted, dragging you until you both eventually reached the outside of the Poseidon cabin.

"Ok. I'm gonna go back to the Athena cabin and you can come back when you talk to him." Annabeth crossed her arms. You frowned, looking down. "Fine." You growled, frustrated.

Annabeth nodded and walked away. _Guess there's no getting out of this,_ you thought to yourself. With a deep breath, you walked up the steps of the Poseidon cabin. You were about to knock on the door when you heard something interesting.

"I don't know, Jason! I just feel weird about it!" Percy said, clearly frustrated. You knew it was rude to eavesdrop but at this point, you were ok with whatever bought you a few minutes.

"Why do you feel weird?" Jason asked. You leaned closer to the door. "Because! They're related to Annabeth and I just don't want it to be weird between us." Percy groaned. Your mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Could Percy be talking about you?

"Listen, man. I understand where you're coming from but I say if you really like them, you should go for it." Jason told Percy. "I don't know if I can. I've got butterflies in my stomach." Percy sighed. "Digest them. Ask them out!" Jason said.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Percy had to be talking about you. Percy didn't really hang out with any other Athena kids besides Annabeth. You grinned excitedly, their worries left behind.

Without hesitation, you took a step forward and knocked on the door. After a moment's pass, the door swung open and Jason stepped into the doorway. "Hey Jason. Is Percy here?" You asked, as if you weren't just eavesdropping.

"Uh... y-yeah." Jason stuttered. "Percy! (Y/N)'s here!" Jason called, stepping onto the porch. Percy came to the door, running a hand through his messy hair. "Oh hey (Y/N)." Percy smiled and you smiled back.

Um, I'm gonna... go now. Bye." Jason said awkwardly before practically sprinting away. You turned back to Percy with a bright smile on your face. "So, what's up?" Percy asked. "I was just wondering..." You trailed off. Percy raised an eyebrow, signaling for you to keep going.

"Would you, maybe, want to go see a movie with me?" You asked, fiddling with your fingers. "Like a date?" Percy asked, confused. You bit her lip nervously. "Yeah, the Stolls owe me a favor and we can get out of camp without being caught and-" You cut yourself off. "I really like you, Percy." You admitted, looking down.

After a few moments, you looked up at Percy, expecting the worse. You were mildly surprised to see Percy's bright smile. You were even more surprised when Percy gently grabbed your chin and placed a kiss on your lips. You loved the way he naturally smelled like salt water.

After 3 seconds, you pulled away, grinning like a idiot. "Was that your way of saying yes?" You teased, making Percy blush. "I really like you too." Percy smiled at you. The sound of the approaching harpies made you both look up.

"Uh, I should probably go." You rubbed the back of your neck. "Yeah. Talk to you tomorrow?" Percy asked hopefully. "Definitely." You nodded. "Ok, bye!" Percy waved. You waved and walked away from the Poseidon cabin, narrowly avoiding the Harpies.

You reached the Athena cabin and quickly bolted inside. "How'd it go?" Annabeth asked immediately. You just grinned and Annabeth grinned back. "What did I tell you?" Annabeth asked smugly. You didn't reply but instead flopped down on your bed, grinning like a madman.

You were over the moon at this point. You really had to thank Annabeth for making you do this.


End file.
